


一個Alpha與一個不屬於他的Omega

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又名：三次Illya叫Solo滾開，一次Solo哭了。<br/>Alpha！Solo/Omega！Illya，美蘇美，七夕賀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一個Alpha與一個不屬於他的Omega

**Author's Note:**

> BG性行為提及，片段文形式。

01.  
  
Napoleon Solo是個天生的Alpha。這意味著他沒有經過青春期痛苦的分化，從出生伊始就是純然的Alpha。他為此佔盡好處，加上一張無往不利的臉蛋，他只需要比其他人更少的努力就可以使自己的魅力影響他人。這點這對他的生涯事業——用特殊手段取得特殊物品——有著極大的幫助。但別搞錯了，除去竊盜，他從來不用這點傷害任何人。Solo習慣性讓自己的信息素保持在一種不慍不火的狀態，大約像是英國早餐茶的醇厚，香氣又平和得不會讓人感到威脅。這樣一來，無論是Alpha、Beta，或是Omega都不容易對他產生敵意，Solo也樂得做一個他心中嚮往的英國紳士。  
  
就在生涯事業如火如荼的某一個年頭，他在紐約下城遇見了一個可愛的Omega女孩。鑑於Solo周遊列國看盡世上的美人，能讓他用「可愛」來形容，這女孩必定有些不同凡響。他們在曼哈頓市中心大幹了一票，把藝術品和金飾收在Solo慣常的儲存地，接著返回旅館瘋狂地做愛。  
  
事情不知從哪一刻開始變調，看著被壓在身下的女孩，Solo發現他今晚特別難以自控。他還記得自己徵求了對方的同意後在她體內成結，他發自內心對女孩說著那些常人難以抵抗的甜言蜜語，他們相擁著睡了一小會兒。至此還算平靜，直到Solo的結從她身體裡鬆開。  
  
「我很抱歉。」女孩哭著把自己縮成一團，背抵在床頭板上拒絕Solo的觸碰和靠近，「我不是故意的，真的不是，他們要我這樣做，我不知道會變成這樣。」  
  
女孩的味道變質了，Solo在床的另一端不知所措，一直到CIA聯合各國特工的搜查隊破門而入，在他的手腕扣上手銬也沒有掙扎。那只是個普通的手銬，沒有Napoleon Solo解不開的鎖。但他沒有動作，任由講著法語的領隊把他按倒在地。他看見女孩哭著想要朝他而來，卻被另外幾個特工按倒在地。  
  
「對不起。」女孩哭得喘不上氣，被制住的手腳痙攣著，那些人決定給她一點鎮靜劑。Solo看見針頭的瞬間失去控制，他亂無章法地咆哮掙扎，警告他們不准碰他的女孩。最後他自己的左上臂也在刺痛後湧進冰涼的液體，而他失去了意識。  
  
後來他得知，當時在那個女孩身上感受到的不同凡響，其實就是天生Omega的味道。她做了和Solo一樣的事，她的味道讓Solo在不知不覺中放下警戒，甚至忘記要雙重檢查她的臥底身份。她想要讓Solo為自己而瘋狂，卻忘了信息素的影響是雙向的。所有人都以為自己掌握著全局，卻沒人意識到流竄在身體裡的化學物質就像潛意識一樣，滲透入生活的每一個決定而不自知。  
  
Solo以為監獄生活可以幫助他好好思考這一切，可才過不到一年半載他便後悔了。毫無品味的囚服、牆壁滲水的水泥牆、固定到令人發瘋的作息。於是當Sanders出現，並且問他願不願意加入編制——成為CIA走狗——的時候，他沒有用上被允許得到的三天思考時間，立刻就接過了印著他姓名和照片的證件。  
  
脖子上牽著鎖鍊，出了幾個任務，或許過程有些出格，結果總歸都讓上頭滿意了。儘管得不到真正的自由，但Solo總能在每一個微小的角落發現通往享樂的大門。至少燉飯裡能加上松露了，這是一大進步。  
  
就在Solo逐漸找回生活步調之時，他被派往柏林圍牆的另一邊。  
  
蘇聯的特工對他窮追不捨，他躺在賽車手駕駛的汽車後座，用紅筆畫出逃亡路徑的同時聞到了熟悉的淡香。對方是個Omega。很好，他可以讓事情別發展得更糟。Solo在開槍瞬間散發出示好的味道，甜美柔軟，就像一串撫慰人心的低語。這或許不能阻止那個Omega繼續追擊他們，但最差可以避免對方掏槍或做出其他攻擊性的舉動。當年Solo沒少用過這些伎倆，怎麼樣的動作和氣味能得到怎麼樣的反饋，他全都試驗過了。Solo對此滿懷自信。  
  
五分鐘後，那個蘇聯特工在Solo不可置信的眼神下掏出手槍射穿了他的輪胎。  
  
這就是一切的開始了。  


  
02.  
  
「收起你那像狐獴一樣的味道，Cowboy。」  
  
第二次Solo試圖運用Alpha優勢引起Illya注意之時，他只得到了這樣的回覆。這還真是有點羞辱人了，考慮到Solo的信息素向來一出就能讓全拍賣會場的Omega回頭找尋他的蹤影。「或許你該學著欣賞這些讓人動情的化學物質。」Solo喝了一口土耳其咖啡，「我們要搭檔好一陣子，你不能讓我在前線還得分心控制自己的味道。」  
  
他們在伊斯坦堡，Waverly五分鐘前剛宣布聯合執法部——死都別想Solo唸出那個羞死人的簡稱——正式成立為機構，不再是臨時行動小組的稱號。這代表他跟Illya還有Gaby正式成為同事了，要在一起很久很久的那種。  
  
Illya站在窗邊別過頭沒有看他，Solo感覺不出任何他身體緊繃的跡象。這很不尋常，Solo很久以前就懷疑過了，Illya對於Alpha信息素除了抱怨之外似乎不受到任何影響，就連帶著性意味的觸碰他都不會臉紅半分。明明是個Omega。  
  
「你被標記了？」他問。  
  
「在我往你的腦門開槍之前，滾出我的房間。」Illya握在自己前臂上的手掌收緊了。  


  
03.  
  
Solo追求了Illya很久。他追Illya有多久，就多久沒有在任務之外同其他人上床。對於從來不曾壓抑慾望的Solo來說，他簡直過了一整年的禁慾人生。一整年。這意味的比表面上看來還要多，例如Omega最少一年一次，避無可避的發情熱。  
  
當然他們並不是隨時隨地膩在一起，總有些分開出單人任務的時間。只是無論分開前或重逢後，Solo都沒有感覺到Illya的身體水平有什麼特殊的變化。沒有因為欲求不滿而變得酸甜，也沒有因為被滿足而濃郁。Illya的味道一直都是Solo在汽車後座聞到的那樣清淡，就像停在了他們初見的那一天。  
  
「嘿。」Solo湊近lllya的辦公桌，KGB特務正在謄寫一份俄文手記。Illya的書寫體是Solo見過最漂亮的，筆畫之間沒有半點猶豫，流暢得像在閱讀一首柴可夫斯基譜寫的芭蕾舞劇。Illya對於他的靠近應了一聲，可能是為了聽清楚他的話而稍稍湊近Solo所在的位置。就是這個，就是這些小動作讓Solo知道他不會放棄。Illya肯定對他抱有好感，只不過基於某種理由拒絕與他坦誠相見。  
  
「有事？」  
  
「白廳弄了新的抑制劑，問裡面的人需不需要。」Solo猶豫過後把手搭上Illya的椅背，類似圈劃領地的行為卻也沒讓Omega退縮。Illya書寫的動作停住了，黑色的鋼筆在草寫的p收尾處暈出一點圓形的墨漬。  
  
他停筆仰起頭，用那雙銳利的淺藍色眼眸看了Solo良久，久到美國人差點忍不住俯下身吻他的衝動。「我從來不用抑制劑。」他淡淡地說。  
  
喔。  
  
**喔** 。  
  
一個沒有被標記，卻也不依賴藥物的Omega。Solo忽然感到妒火中燒，憤怒在他胃裡翻攪，視線邊緣發黑，扶在椅背的手指跟著揪緊。他逼自己平靜以對，不要爆發出太多激動的信息素，但他失敗了。「抱歉，我不知道你有固定的。」  
  
「什麼？」Illya聲音高亢起來，表情明顯動搖了。他踩在地上的大腿肌肉繃緊，像是隨時要逃走抑或一躍而起咬斷Solo的脖子。  
  
「處理發情期的對象。」就是了，Solo想不出其他的可能。他像個傻子，繞著俄國人轉了一圈又一圈，自以為獨佔了他心裡最重要的那個位置，實際上他卻早就對另一個Alpha敞開身心。Solo的手緊握成拳，指甲插進掌心那塊柔軟的地方。「我很抱歉纏著你這麼久。」他絲毫沒有意識到自己的聲音有多嚴厲。  
  
「事情不是......」Illya噤了聲，因為他發現滾出喉頭的音調不是溝通而是哀求。他猛地起身，鋼筆用力拍在桌上。脆弱的筆尖生生折斷，漆黑墨汁不斷溢出，在原先謄寫漂亮的紙張上抹出骯髒的黑痕，也遮蓋了那些Illya用心書寫下的文字。Illya的指尖沾著墨漬，按在桌上不斷敲打。「滾開。」  
  
Solo想要說些什麼，可他明白現在的狀態。不止Illya，他同樣也是需要空間的那個人。Solo離開了辦公室，關上門的瞬間聽見重物撞擊辦公桌並碎裂的聲響。他背倚著門板，手掌遮擋住自己的眼睛。他不知道事情還能變得多糟。 

  
  
04.  
  
「我們得談談。」兩週後Illya出現在他的房間門口，臉色並不好看。他們在倫敦有固定的公寓酒店房間，相隔不遠。  
  
「固定性伴侶呢？滿足不了你了？」Solo一開門便聞到濃重的Omega香味，充滿了誘惑和攻擊性，這對習慣了Illya清雅信息素的Solo來說很不舒服。他本能地用言語防衛，脫口而出才意識到自己的無禮。「......抱歉，昨晚沒睡好。」他側身想讓Illya進房。  
  
「不，我的地方。」Illya站在門口沒有移動，對於方才污衊性的字句也只是皺了一下眉頭。  
  
「你的味道讓我分心。」Solo一直控制著呼吸，不管有沒有吸進空氣都讓他有點頭暈目眩。  
  
「你的也是，而且我不認為你會願意讓我砸壞任何一樣你房裡的藝術品。」  
  
他們僵持著，最後Solo先開口：「行，Gaby的房間。」他的口氣讓Illya露出被冒犯的眼神，但俄國人自己似乎沒有意識到，轉頭朝著電梯的方向前進。Solo拿好鑰匙後跟了上去。  
  
  
Solo搶走了單人座的那張沙發，Illya只好坐在三人座遠離Alpha的那一側。Solo在Gaby的櫃子裡找到一瓶雪莉酒，給他們用不正規的高腳杯各斟了半杯。「加了檸檬水，我想我們得清醒著來談。」Solo喝了一口，葡萄的香氣有效蓋過惹他心煩的荷爾蒙。Illya看起來也好多了，只是依舊沈默。「我得再一次為剛才那句話道歉。」Solo乾脆趁機說，「我無意破壞我們已經建立起來的關係，尤其是在我知道我期望的那種關係已經不會發生了之後。」  
  
「我沒有。」Illya接在他之後短促地說。  
  
「抱歉？」Solo並不清楚對方指的是什麼，「你沒有什麼？」  
  
「固定性伴侶。」Illya下顎僵硬，合上嘴的時候太過用力，幾乎撞疼牙槽。  
  
Solo一瞬不眨盯著他數秒，仔細瞧著他的瞳孔確認他並沒有說謊。「但你沒有被標記。」  
  
「沒有。」  
  
「你也不使用抑制劑。」  
  
「不。」  
  
Solo偏了偏頭，一臉茫然。「我先搞清楚一件事，你確實是個Omega對吧？」  
  
聞言Illya的嘴角終於鬆動，劃出一個淺淡且毫無防備的微笑。「是的，我是個Omega。」  
  
Illya看著他的眼神裡面多了一點無法形容的神色，Solo伸出舌頭舔濕了發乾的嘴唇，那裡還殘留著葡萄的甜味。Illya在鼓勵他，別問他怎麼知道的。Solo心跳突然加快了，或許是那杯雪莉酒，他感覺自己有些急不可待。「我愛你。我是說，非搭檔式的那種愛。」Solo說了出口，而Illya連半點驚訝的神色都沒有表現出來。這是他們早就心知肚明的事。  
  
Illya哼了一聲，沒有拒絕讓Solo移動到跟他同一張椅子上。「我是個Alpha，天生的，告解完畢。」Solo側著身子看他，一隻腳蜷起來壓在身下，「你呢？」  
  
「你是個天生的Alpha？」Illya的眼睛危險地瞇起，Solo差點忘了呼吸，他不確定是因為恐懼還是興奮。Illya看上去想殺了他，但反正很多時候Illya看上去都是這個樣子。Solo並不感到特別彆扭，還微微笑了起來。「或許我們應該改天再談。」Illya翻了翻眼珠。  
  
「我做了我的告解。」Solo抱怨。  
  
Illya瞪著他，「我不會有自主發情期，如果這是你想知道的。」  
  
「是也不是。」Solo露出討人厭——對Illya來說——的笑容，「我更想知道你是不是也，怎麼說，愛我？」Solo幾乎可以聽見Illya喉嚨間滾動的低吼，那不知為何讓他的心情無比愉悅。  
  
「是，大概吧。」Illya自暴自棄地吼了出來。Solo笑彎了眼睛，Illya覺得礙眼至極所以傾身過去咬住他的唇，Solo熱切地回應著。 

  
  
05.  
  
Solo找到了一份人體實驗的檔案，來自KGB。受試者為不具名的男性Omega，開頭寫著受試者瞭解並願意承擔所有風險。實驗內容是關於Omega發情期與精神狀態的聯繫，一般來說Omega在發情期時精神是脆弱的，極易受到Alpha情緒和信息素的影響，而施測者想知道若是在此時注射一種強力的鎮靜劑，會如何影響Omega的心理甚至生理。  
  
這樣的測試持續了很多次，一開始如他們所願，Omega就算在發情期時也能夠變得強大且不易隨Alpha的情緒興奮或是消沈，他得以在高潮前一秒掏出枕頭底下暗藏的槍械向Alpha的胸膛送子彈。然而數年後，不出所料，副作用開始顯現。  
  
受試Omega的生理週期被徹底破壞，超過一年也沒有任何發情跡象。KGB試圖通過Alpha誘導發情，還給了他們一個舒適的飯店房間。然而Omega對於那濃烈的味道沒有任何反應，窩在沙發裡走了一晚上的西洋棋。天將破曉前Alpha爆發了，他嗅聞到眼前Omega美好的味道，後者卻對他一再示好的信息素毫無反應。  
  
Alpha強迫了那個Omega，用結鎖住他，逼他陷入熱潮再放任他深陷不安全感，最終對Omega精神造成的後果是不可回逆的。Omega對於普通Alpha信息素的反應變得遲鈍，可一旦意外受到影響就會引發攻擊性行為。而內文所指的「意外」發生機率微乎其微，除非對方——是個情緒極度高漲的天生Alpha。  
  
實驗結束了，Alpha因違背指令被流放西伯利亞，Omega的資訊被當作最高機密銷毀。  


  
06.  
  
「我並沒有被強迫做任何事。」Illya靠在床頭看那本屠格涅夫的《羅亭》，面對Solo的注視他淡淡地說，「那是個意外，我自己也想試試那方法能不能起效。」  
  
「嗯哼。」Solo穿著睡衣湊過去，小心翼翼地把手環在Illya的腹部上。他用鼻尖碰著Illya的肩膀，嗅聞對方身上那股流動而平靜的荷爾蒙。Solo伸長脖子在Illya的上臂落下細密的親吻，還用額頭黏呼呼的蹭著他。「我想也是，你在他得手前就會折斷他的脖子。」  
  
「很熱。」Illya瞪他，隨手從床頭櫃上撈了書籤，放進書本後合上。  
  
「我也熱，不如一起消消火？」  
  
  
Illya的身體有些僵硬，但Solo的舌頭一直保持在他嘴裡，這讓事情稍微好了一點。Solo把手伸進他的衣服底下，Illya喘息著，灼熱的空氣被吐進Solo的口裡，伴隨著唇上牽出的銀絲。Illya有著他所見過最令人著迷的肌膚，掩蓋在高領毛衣下的胸膛白皙、結實，還帶著勳章一般的傷疤，即便是米開朗基羅的大理石雕都難以匹敵。  
  
Solo鬆開他倆的褲頭，像一對正常的伴侶，他們都硬了。Solo請求Illya碰觸他，俄國特工的臉頰在他身下泛紅，但還是伸出去搭著Solo的手，讓Alpha帶著他一起握住兩人滾燙的陰莖。Solo花了很長的一段時間追求Illya，又花了差不多久的時間爬上Illya的床。說不在意是假的，光是看著Illya的大長腿成天在眼前晃悠，Solo都不知道自己究竟是怎麼忍下那些過量的荷爾蒙。  
  
Omega的氣味強了一點，就普通標準來說遠遠不到動情，但放在Illya身上已經足以讓Solo暈眩。「Illya。」Solo呻吟，手臂擺動，拇指與食指圈成的圓形滑過兩人敏感的蕈狀頭部，他們同時哽住，把頭埋在彼此的頸窩裡吮吻。Solo聞到了一種甜味，而那就像某種瞄準後腦的攻擊，身為Alpha的本能鋪天蓋地而來，Solo知道自己可能會為此後悔，但他沒有停下。「Illya，讓我碰你。」  
  
他的另一隻手自Illya後腰處滑下，指尖在股縫裡沾上了黏滑的液體。他在Illya的低吼中把手指往更加濕黏的地方送進去，絲綢一樣的內裏包裹住他，更多的自體潤滑湧了出來。Illya的雙腿開始顫抖，上身卻又癱軟無力，他看著Solo的方式介於想要殺了他和快要哭出來之間。  
  
Solo的手指緩緩抽出來再埋回去，Illya喘不上氣，手裡一個用力弄疼了Alpha。Solo控制不住自己的信息素，他的每一個細胞都在教唆他 **像個Alpha** ，做他與生俱來該做的事，用他知道的方式讓他的Omega快樂。Illya想要推開他，卻又在Solo的手掌下潰不成軍。Solo的分身用力貼著Illya的摩擦，他的手指碰觸到了前側一個觸感不盡相同的地方。「Napoleon。」Illya從喉嚨擠出他的名字，他們兩人的陰莖緊貼著抽動，同時在雙方的腹部上噴灑出一片白濁。  
  
完了。Solo抽出手想道。他還撐在Illya上方，鼻尖滿溢Omega汗水的味道，高潮卻沒有成結的鈍痛在他的腰部敲打。而Illya低吼著，像隻在冰天雪地裡負傷的野獸，拚了命把自己蜷縮成球狀，膝蓋抬起來護住胸口，手臂防禦性地抓著自己，並掙扎著想要逃離另一個生物的體溫和觸碰。  
  
這是Omega極度不安全感的表現。就像那個女孩。出賣身體，出賣靈魂，出賣一切就為了完成CIA放在她肩上的一次任務，最終卻在信息素的影響下後悔著泣不成聲。她因為那個溫柔的Alpha而懊悔崩潰，自行踏上了毀滅的道路。  
  
「Illya，沒事的，放輕鬆，你不會傷到我。」Solo想要擁抱他卻換來一陣咆哮和推拒，黑髮男人深呼吸，漸漸退了開來。Illya還是把自己擺成一個防衛的姿勢，低著頭不願意有任何眼神接觸。「我會。」俄國人回覆道。  
  
「我是全美國最好的特務，你傷不到我。」Solo用上任何他所知道的方法哄著Illya，那份絕望讓他沒有意識到哪些話在此時會火上加油，「沒事了，你可以放鬆。作個好孩子，我的Omega。」  
  
下一秒他被俄羅斯柔術狠狠掀翻到地上，背肌直接撞到堅硬的大理石讓他咳嗽不已。抬起頭，Illya眼眶發紅，指節近乎抽搐地敲打床緣。「我，」他用俄文，一個字一個字嘶啞地說，確保Solo聽清楚了他的意思，「不屬於任何人。我不能也不會被標記，所以別他媽妄想能夠讓我成為 **你的** 。」  
  
無法成結的失落，疼痛，受制於人。Solo覺得那份名為「英國紳士」的漂亮外殼正在逐漸剝落。「冷靜，Illya！」他低喝，語音未落，連他自己都意識到了口氣中的那份命令。他想要收回，但為時已晚。  
  
Illya本就白皙的臉色此時更是煞白，他鬆開床緣向後坐，頭微微低著，金色的瀏海被汗沾濕成一搓一搓，遮擋住了天藍色的眼眸。Solo從地毯上站起來，斜眼瞪著有華麗雕花的床頭板，直到眼睛酸澀。「我只能把事情弄得更糟，不是嗎。」他輕嘆，聲音幾不可聞。  
  
「滾。」Illya說。  


  
07.  
  
Solo被指派到南美進行一場談判任務，事情都挺順利的，直到談判桌上的一個人掏出槍來對另一個人的腦門開了一槍。Solo在跳窗脫逃之前被人拿電擊棒弄昏，再醒過來的時候發現自己被綁在一間懸崖上的穀倉裡。怎樣複雜的鎖他都有辦法，可麻繩這種完全不同技術層面的產物就不行了。  
  
三天沒吃沒喝之後，穀倉的門被炸開。  
  
「像個Alpha，有骨氣點。」Illya用軍刀割開他手腕上交錯了五次的粗繩。KGB打橫抱起美國特務，走出去面對接應部隊的時候讓Solo的臉埋在自己肩上。  
  
他的肩膀濕了一片。 

  
  
08.  
  
Illya跟Solo赤裸著躺在床上。  
  
「我愛你。」  
  
「我也是。」  
  
沒有人聞到特別的氣味，這樣就夠了。他們遇見彼此，不因為信息素而墜入情網。流動於他們之間的是愛，而非一方優於另一方，或是某種絕對的佔有及影響力。他們相愛，但這不代表他們之中的誰必須去改變另一個人，或是因另一個人而改變。Napoleon Solo依舊是個善用自己天賦的Alpha，Illya Kuryakin仍然是個不屈服於任何人的Omega。  
  
他們不需要屬於彼此才能許下諾言。 

  
  
-FIN-  


**Author's Note:**

> 喔我真的好喜歡看兇殘的Illya嗆爆Solo（＃  
> 祝大家七夕快樂XD


End file.
